Impatience
by ZelgadisGW
Summary: One-shot. Years after his journey in Kalos, Ash Ketchum, the current leader of Viridian City gym is returning home after day full of work. Welcomed home by his wife, he notices something that promises him something good this night. Amourshipping, Lemon. Some cursing. Contains minor OC.


_Hello there! ZelgadisGW is speaking. What you have right there is basically the first lemon story I have ever written. Obviously, the pairing is Serena and Ash/Satoshi from the Pokemon series. I do think that it turned out pretty nice for the first time, but I leave judgement up to you, readers.  
_

 _One note, thought. Of course, I did take some liberties with what happened years after Ash journeyed through Kalos, and how his character developed (you'll learn this very soon). I hope that you'll enjoy it, nonetheless._

 _That's all from me. Let's go for reading!_

 _\- ZelgadisGW_

* * *

 **Impatience**

Finally, after hours of not so easy work, Ash Ketchum, age 25, got out of Viridian City Pokemon Gym, where for few last years he has worked as a gym leader. He sighed in relief and let his trusty Pikachu climb over his hand and leapt on his shoulder. The trainer smiled at the Pokemon, then his gaze turned to the south, in direction of Pallet Town, although the town in question was not visible on the horizon from this distance.

Time to go back home.

Ash wouldn't travel by foot, of course. Being a Pokemon trainer and a Gym Leader, he never really had to. With that in mind, the young man brought out a Pokeball and released the Pokemon that resided inside. A Charizard materialized in a flash of white light, the dragon-like Pokemon uttered its deep cry, then looked at its trainer, at this point fully knowing what command to expect. Ash had many Pokemon that could be useful for transportation, but his formerly-unreliable-unruly-and-disrespectful-but-now-reliable Charizard was his favorite one.

Soon enough, the Pokemon was flying, carrying his master and Pikachu on its back, fast enough to reach Pallet Town in short enough amount of time, but slow enough for passengers to be comfortable. That gave Ash some time to think.

Usually being Gym Leader wasn't a very tough job to do for him. Aside from being challenged a lot and acting as a wall for overcome for challengers, it wasn't that much different to what Ash did for his entire life (with exception of holding back on challengers on purpose of course). Since he was a kid, Ash traveled with Pokemon, befriended them, trained them and battled with them, always with a clear goal in mind – to become the Pokemon Master. Or, the goal seemed clear, but it really wasn't. Who "Pokemon Master" was? The person who had several victories in Pokemon Leagues? The Champion of a region? Person, who owns all know species of Pokemon? As a kid, Ash never really wondered about that and looking at the matter from his current perspective, he really wished he did. He managed to win Orange League as a kid, true, then nothing for a long time (although he nearly accomplished it in Kalos). Then, years have passed and he managed to win something. But with years, new experiences came and eventually Ash realized that there is more to life than Pokemon training. Champion, or Master, these were only titles and empty ones at that. At some time, Ash felt he wanted something more, something different. He didn't know, what.

He smiled at that thought. Few years ago, a certain rich family organized a massive in scale Pokemon Tournament, which was held on remote island. Trainers from all around the world were invited, and Ash couldn't resist the temptation to participate. Thus, along with some friends from Kanto, like Brock, Misty – and surprisingly, now scientist and on good terms with Ash – Gary arrived on the place, albeit each of them for different reasons. Ash for participation in the tournament, Gary in place of his grandpa, who was invited but wasn't feeling like going to the island, Brock to check out some girls (duh!) and Misty to participate in festivals and see some Pokemon Showcases.

Ash, being energetic as stubborn as he always was, spend most of his time on the island training, if he was currently not participating in any battles. Finally, his friends could have none of that and practically dragged him to see a showcase. And it turned out that Pokemon Showcase was the best he has seen in his life and also the most important one at the same time. He saw a performance of three girls alongside with their Pokemon. Girls he knew, girls he once traveled with. Now, Ash saw some familiar faces on that island before, like Iris, Barry or Alain… But this time he saw a very particular person who was currently preforming, the girl who attached his attention much more than two other girls besides her. He saw Serena, May and Dawn performing together with her. As he watched, he recalled the time in Kalos, traveling with her, Clemont and Bonnie. Watching her trying to fulfill her dream on Showcases. Buying her a present. Their argument. Her successes and failures on Showcases, her cheering for him during Kalos League. All the dangerous bullshit with Zygarde. And a time when they separate ways, when she finally acted on her feelings and kissed him, making him realize something that was obvious for many, but not him. And when he saw her years later, he realized she also managed to fulfill promise she made: he really liked the person she became.

Ash's smile deepened, as he noticed Pallet Town on the horizon. And then continued his thoughts.

He couldn't tell who felt more awkward at their reunion, her or him. Nonetheless, they talked while walking through the beach, recalling their travels, catching up with each other and while they were doing just that, Ash started noticing things and details. Beautiful hair, shine in her eyes, small brush, radiant smile, shinning lips, a delicate scent of her perfumes. And her entire being seemed to emanate positiveness and energy. He also took a notice to his own unusual nervousness, anxiety and hastened heartbeat. It was then that he realized he was in love. Moreover, judging by her look, way of speaking and body language, her feelings for him never changed. In the end, he gathered courage to ask her out in very clumsy and awkward way, and she agreed.

They expected to go on a date, another one, eventually introducing each other to their parents. Normal things normal couples do. But reality could have none of that usual nonsense. There was more to the tournament and they didn't get to go on date as planned. There was commotion and confusion. True motives of an overly ambitious person from royal family. Chaos and danger. And finally, victory, soon after which both Ash and Serena were standing together, miraculously unharmed, face to face and their hands joined. Recalled that the girl had problems with spilling it out before, Ash confessed his feeling for her, and received immediate reciprocation in response. Then it was his time to kiss her, and she accepted, kissing back. The moment was truly sweet, but unfortunately, Ash recalled with a smile, they weren't really alone and that resulted with interruption and a lot of embarrassing remarks, questions and congratulations from their friends. And finally, just like in very first day of his journey, he noticed a mysterious Pokemon flying in the sky. It marked end of his journey, and a start of a new one.

Instead of becoming Pokemon Master, he decided to become a gym leader and thus act as a challenge to overcome and help other Pokemon Trainers to grow. And most important of all, he entered into relationship with Serena. Eventually, they become husband and wife. And of course, their relationship entered the next, most intimate step. As newlyweds, they-…

'Pika! Pika-Pi!' Pikachu cried, bringing back its master from his thoughts. Sure enough, they were floating above Pallet Town at this point and Charizard was preparing to land just before Ash's house. It finally did, just like usual. Ash thanked the fire-type for its good work, letting it rest in Poke Ball, then walked to the front door of his and Serena's house. That was not his old house in Pallet Town, but relatively new and special one. It was made thanks to the strength of their Pokemon and Ash's and Serena's guidance. Ash opened the door and immediately after he was hugged by a small figure.

"Papa! You're back!" well, it was not only Ash's and Serena's house, but also their daughter, a 5-years old girl named Luna, who inherited eye color and skin tone from her mother and hair color, cheek marks and optimistic-energetic attitude from her father.

"Hey! How is my little girl doing?" Ash asked his smiley daughter, lifting her up and hugging her, and Luna answered with merry laugh.

"Welcome back home!" Serena appeared in a doorway, approached her husband and give him a quick kiss. "How was your day, sweetheart?" she asked with a smile.

"Little too long, honey…" he replied. Indigo League was about to begin in few weeks, and that meant that challenges in the gym were much more frequent, resulting with much more work to do for every gym leader "… but it's nothing I can't handle!" he stated in confidence, letting Luna on the ground again, the child run back home together with Pikachu. "How about yours?"

"I'm still working on the showcases schedule at Indigo League" Serena replied, entering the house with her husband, who raised his eyebrow in confusion "You know, there are always some problems with schedule and organization. Today, I received a message that one of the showcases was rescheduled from midnight to noon. And so, mixing it with fireworks won't work anymore!" she explained with irritation in her voice "I have to work on that one from the scratch…"

Ash just wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. I know you can do great, even with surprises like these!" he assured her and send her a warm smile.

"Thank you sweetheart. Hungry?"

"Of course!"

* * *

While Ash was consuming his meal, he had thought that he was luckiest man alive, all despite his long and tiring day. He did accept several challenges today, and even if he wouldn't have to respond to each of them, he would still spend significant portion of the day at Pokemon training. He was tired and so was his Pokemon. But all that was of no matter, when you're welcomed by your adorable daughter and your truly wonderful wife! And by delicious meal prepared by that wonderful wife.

Luna has finished eating as first, like usual, and then proceeded to play somewhere else with Ash's Pikachu and Serena's Pancham (these two were apparently very good with children). Serena finished soon after, since her appetite never could match her husband's. Ash was still busy with his food, when Serena started washing the dishes. Ash was observing her for few moments, and then his heart skipped a beat. He has noticed one detail he hadn't noticed before.

Serena was using a small blue ribbon as a hair ornament today. That was the very same ribbon Ash gave her years ago, back when they traveled together in Kalos region. This was a gift that Serena treasured, and for most of the time during their travel, the ribbon was integral part of the clothing. That state of events lasted until they went separate ways, with him returning to Kanto and her directing herself to Hoenn. Thought when they met again, Ash noticed that she was no longer implementing the blue ribbon as part of her look. As turned out, Serena still treasured the gift very deeply but refused to use it often to avoid making it dirty or destroying it. She did used the ribbon on their first real date. And as a part of her wedding dress. And now?

Let's just say that nowadays, Serena wore the ribbon only sometimes and in various ways. Some easier to spot than others. Serena Ketchum wore this blue ribbon of hers to convey a non-verbal message to her husband. And Ash Ketchum, as always understood its meaning perfectly.

She wanted his Emolga to shock her Dedenne.

She wanted his Onix in her Cloyster.

In simple man's terms, she just wanted the D.

Ash reminded himself that he needed to breathe and decided to finish his meal as soon as possible, appreciating the view of his wife, her hair, mostly bare legs and tight butt in the shorts being the main focus. After finishing, he walked up to her and proceeded to help her with dishes and Serena rewarded him with a smile. Ash, however, was barely focused on the plates, watching his wife instead. Her hair was shoulder-length and at first glance looked quite chaotic, but he knew that wasn't true. It took some effort for her to stylize her hairstyle like that. Her deep blue eyes were currently focused on task. His gaze went lower to her apron, which wasn't really emphasizing her assets from that perspective, but Ash already knew well how... enticing they actually were. Come to think of, he wouldn't mind to see her in just apron alone, her shirt and shorts be damned.

"What are you looking at?" mrs Ketchum asked with a small smirk "Is there something?"

"Yeah…" Ash confirmed, nodding his head.

"Oh? What would it be?" she questioned, playful tone in her voice.

"Let me think…" Ash decided to play dumb for a while, his acting not convincing to anyone, especially Serena "Have you been at hair stylist?"

"Nooo…."

"Is that new apron?"

"Nope. Try again!"

"Maybe you changed your perfumes….?" he fake-guessed yet again, getting closer to her.

"Or maybe I did that last week?" she asked back playfully

"Or maybe…" he leaned closer to her, his mouth by her ear as he wrapped his hand around her waist "… you're feeling horny today?" he whispered, making her blush a bit.

"Congratulations… you got it right…" she whispered back in seductive tone "Now, what are you going to do about it?" she questioned, dishes already forgotten as she slowly wrapped her hands around his neck

"Let's see…" Ash replied, pretending to look around "even this room gives us some possibilities… like the kitchen table…"

"What about it…?" Serena obviously feigned ignorance "You just dine on it."

"Even simple kitchen table can have multiple applications…"

"Such as…?" she inquired further, her body pressing to his as she looked him deeply in his eyes.

"For example, I could eat your pus-"

"Mama! Papa!" Luna's calling from the other room made them snap back to reality. Obviously, they won't start fucking like pair of Loppunies right there and now. Not while they daughter was still up and full of energy.

"Well, Papa, finish the dishes and I'll take care of Luna in meantime…" she gave him a short and innocent kiss on the lips "I'll be there, honey!" she called to her daughter, before giving her husband a playful wink and left him with the dishes. And with a bulge in his pants.

Damn… Just you wait, you tease…

* * *

While for the most part Ash was really glad for having very energetic daughter with positive attitude, there were downsides as well. Luna required attention and things to occupy her in order for her to use up that energy of hers. That usually was not a problem, since both Ash and Serena enjoyed spending time with their daughter, but there were some days when the Gym Leader just wanted to lay his daughter to sleep as soon as it was possible. This was one of these days.

Luna was quickly done playing with Pokemon. Pikachu was as tired, if not already much more than his master, so it went to take a nap. Serena's Pancham soon was having enough, so Luna's attention went to Serena's Sylveon. It stayed like this for some time, after which Serena suggested to take Luna to their backyard, where she could practice Rhyhorn riding. It was good idea for use some of her youthful energy.

Yes, the Ketchum family had their own pet Rhyhorn, which spend majority of its time in the backyard due to the fact that it wasn't really fitting for walking in the house, and it would feel much better on fresh air. And why they had a pet Rhyhorn in the first place? Well, at some point of their life together, Serena insisted on having one, since part of her family tradition was to pass down ability to ride on these powerful Pokemon from generations to generations. Especially since Kalos region had traditional Rhyhorn race. Of course, Serena didn't plan for her daughter to become professional Rhyhorn racer, but it was still preferable for the girl to have that option open in the future, if she ever decided to pursue this career. Ash supported the idea, since even if Luna wouldn't be interested in the sport, she would still have better contact with Pokemon in the future, and that's always a plus.

As of right now, both mama and papa watched their daughter, riding on their pet Rhyhorn, giving the girl pointers and instructions. Serena was really glad that at such a young age Luna was doing so well. Maybe because she was more confident than her mother or maybe it was because of her father's ganes, who knew? Eventually, Luna seemed to be ok on her own (she was starting the last circle around backyard, previous ones were under guidance of her parents), letting Ash and Serena just watch her progress.

"Oh!" mrs Ketchum exclaimed to her husband "I forgot to mention something."

"What it is?" her husband asked, eyeing her with curiosity.

"Oak has called today" she informed him.

"Really? What did he want?"

"Some business regarding Indigo League. You know, formal things and stuff. Since you weren't home, he claimed he'll call you later" she clarified and her husband sighed.

"I have enough of Indigo League related things for today" was his answer, as he massaged his own stiff nape "Right now I'm thinking about something else…"

"I wonder what that could be…?" Serena asked, looking away with a small smile and blush on her pretty face.

"Oh, you know, nothing much" he replied while shrugging "Just wondering when we lay Luna to sleep, coz' I have plans for tonight" at that, he glanced at his wife, whose blush just intensified. He got closer to her "Seriously, even in the kitchen I had an urge to just grab you and fuck you right then and there…"

"Shhh! Not in front of Luna!" Serena hissed, although she was well aware that there was no way her daughter could hear that. Her face was set aflame, but rather in a good way.

Tonight is going be fun!

* * *

Two hours and one supper later, Ash Ketchum felt like a freaking Champion of The Entire World. He has accomplished a task of laying Luna to sleep. The girl has already used her usual amount of energy today, and even though she was usually very lively, she was also a heavy sleeper. Sometimes, Ash and Serena were thinking that only sudden Earthquake would be able to wake Luna up.

But yeah, Ash lay his daughter to sleep, and now he directed himself to his and Serena's bedroom to claim his sweet reward. And nothing will get in his way. Nothing! His daughter is asleep, the only Pokemon outside of Pokeball at this hour is Pikachu, who is also napping. There won't be any interruptions!

He opened the door to their sanctuary, and sure enough, Serena was already there, standing in the middle of the room, hands innocently behind her back. She didn't change her clothes or anything, but that didn't matter. She won't be needing them in a moment anyways…

She waited for him, an inviting smile on her face, to make a first move, and Ash didn't disappoint. Serena gasped, as he approached her swiftly and assaulted her lips with his fiercely and without delay. She moaned at the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck, while he was still moving forward, pressing her against the wall. Ash's palms moved from her hips and started to trace all over her body, their movements quick and impatient as they were stoking her legs, massaging breast through her shirt and grabbing her tight shorts-clad ass. Serena wasn't idle either, her small hands were already touching her husband's muscles under his T-shirt. Eventually, they realized they need to breathe and pulled out of the kiss, both breathing heavily and gasping for air.

Serena was first to recover and with hectic movements of her hands she lifted Ash's shirt up, then took it over his head and threw it away carelessly. Her hands now making patterns on his chest, while he leant to kiss her again, his one hand holding back on her head still, while the other lifting and caressing her tight. This time however, his tongue was assaulting her warm mouth, making her moan softly.

Another heated kiss ended, and this time it was Ash who recovered first. He swiftly and aggressively got rid of Serena's shirt, revealing a pair of breasts wrapped neatly in her dark bra. He grabbed her wrists and forced them against wall as he kissed her again, pressing his body to hers as close as he could. This kiss has ended more quickly than previous ones, making Serena groaning in disappointment... Which didn't last long, since right away Ash resumed his attack, this time with series of kisses at her neck, a series that was being placed lower and lower as he continued his assault, all to Serena's utmost delight. He was now using only one of his hands to hold his wife's wrists into firm grip, while other practically ripped her bra off her chest.

Serena gasped as she felt his wet and warm tongue making circles around her nipple, while her other one was rested between his fingers. He played with her breasts, kissing them, groping them and pulling their nipples, making her almost squeal. Gosh, that felt good!

The grip on her wrists lightened considerably when Ash stopped focusing on her breasts and raised his head to look her deeply in the eyes.

"Let's move to more comfortable spot…" he suggested between breaths, cupping her cheek, while his other hand gently moved from clenching her wrist to her palm, their finger intertwining with each other's. Serena nodded and then they walked up to their bed and placed themselves on it, ready to continue from there. They kissed deeply once again, their palms wandering around each other bodies. Ash pushed her gently on the sheets, as he got on top of her and his eyes met her loving and happy gaze.

He loved everything about her, ranging from her sweet and caring personality to her freaking hot body, and he would do everything to make her happy. He knew that he had special place in her heart for years now and because of that he always made sure there was more to such encounters than just raw desire.

"I love you, my Queen…" he whispered to her, being well aware how much she loved to be called that. She turned even more red, if it was even possible, and gave him very beautiful smile.

"I love you, Ash…" she replied, feeling like she was melting below him. If not because his words, then certainly because of his actions, as he yet again captured her lips in his own. The kiss was very gentle and loving, Serena shivered when her husband's mouth traveled lower and she felt his hand cupping her breasts once again. She moaned as he took mouthful of her breast, caressing it with his lips and tongue. His hand slowly traced over her body and slipped lower below her belly into her shorts. Serena swallowed. He was just about to reach the sweet spot…

Then the ringtone has sounded.

FFFFFF-

Ash stopped abruptly and hissed audibly, retracting his hand while his wife groaned in frustration. They looked at each other, then as if on command their gaze turned towards the door. The ringed repeat once. Then twice. Then Serena sighed.

"It can be important…" she stated sadly.

"…Yeah…" Ash admitted with a bitter tint in his voice. Ringing has repeated once again.

"Go pick it…" his wife has stated "Luna isn't going to wake up to this, but you wouldn't want Pikachu to run in there… I think it wouldn't want to be here…"

"Right…" he responded with regret, but compiled nonetheless. While still being rock-hard, he moved swiftly and just as he was about to exit the bedroom, he heard a short "I'm waiting!" from Serena.

He rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he snarled in the nicest way he could muster.

"Hello Ash. Sorry for the late call…" the voice Ash Ketchum has heard made him completely flaccid in nearly an instant.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want, Gary?" he asked through his teeth, hoping that the matter would be important and quick enough. Come to think of it, hasn't Serena mentioned that Oak has called before? Ash thought that she meant Samuel, but he was apparently mistaken. Obviously, his wife didn't know Gary nearly as long as Ash, and he was already introduced to her as a scientist, much like Gary's grandfather was. So, naturally she would refer to Gary as simply "Oak".

"The Pokemon League need a confirmed number and list of badges that was given to trainers by Gym Leaders. That includes your gym, too. Send them soon" or course it was about that…

"You realize that I'm still having challengers on daily basis, right?" Ketchum asked, irritated "I can send the list, but next day the list may be… no, will be inaccurate" he tried.

"And we have to contact the Pokemon League about it tomorrow. Just send the list ok? After that you'll do an update once when challenges stop. Deal?" Gary asked.

"I have no choice. Deal." Ash sighed in defeat "Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, about organization details…" then Gary proceeded to ramble about some Tauroscrap regarding organization of an Indigo League and what Ash, as a Gym Leader, should do about it. But the man in question was not really listening to him anymore. He was feeling as if his life energy was drained and the realization hit him.

Never in his life he was this flaccid as in right now. And he has been cock-blocked by Gary.

Gary.

Motherfucking.

Oak.

Hoping to end the conversation soon, Ash decided to just agree to and confirm whatever Gary was saying at the moment, even if the consequences of being inattentive in this conversation would end up biting him in the ass later. Fortunately, mr. Ketchum's torment didn't last that long and soon his former rival ended the talk with "Smell ya later!". Ash then nearly threw the receiver in its place and sighed.

Even if they are on good terms now, Gary still proved himself to be pain in Ash's ass, even without trying… And just as he was about to do his hot Kalos wife… Ash sighed once again, before rushing to the bedroom. Even though he was utterly flaccid as of right now, he knew that even very short amount of time with Serena would be enough to fix that problem. And before he opened the door to his bedroom, he couldn't have known how right he was about that.

Serena was lying on the bed, clad only in her skimpy black-panties and her legs were widely spread. Her smooth palm was pulling her panties aside, an action that normally would fully reveal her pussy. Except it did not, or at least not fully, because mrs Ketchum was currently busy massaging her clit with her fingers, moaning softly. If that was not enough to make Ash hard in an instant, then her lustful gaze and inviting gesture with her index finger certainly were. When Ash's brain finally managed to proceeded the stimuli it was receiving, it made his body move quickly and made him almost jump on his wife, and then he wasted no time in catching her lips with his own. Serena was already on fire, not believing she could feel even hotter, but apparently, she was wrong. His tongue wrestling against her in her mouth, his hands caressing her body, jerking off her hand from her sweet spot just to replace it with his own... All that made her lost in her own lust, and all she wanted was just more of it.

Her husband was well aware of that and broke the kiss, only to focus on taking off that unnecessary panties of hers, Serena helped him with that by temporary closing her legs together. Temporary, mind you, because as soon as Ash was done with it, mrs Ketchum granted him full access to her moist womanhood. And he attacked it fiercely with his with the most efficient weapon possible, with his lips and tongue. The girl yelped loudly at the sudden assault, her body tensing at the sensation of her most sensitive spot being caressed. She threw her head back on the sheet, moaning and uttering unintelligible phrases in heat, while her husband made sure he did everything to please her, as he licked, kissed and touched all the best spots. His hands were also busy with massaging her delicate and smooth skin.

If there was one thing Ash could complain about right now, it was that he never was able to see her face. That must have been a truly marvelous sight.

He knew that if only he wanted, he could make her cum very soon. But he wasn't about to let her do that just yet, and so he gradually slowed down on his actions, and eventually stopped the caress completely, raising his head for his eyes to meet with Serena's. He couldn't stop himself from smiling widely at her, the blush she was wearing was just so wonderful.

"Now, lay here!" she commanded with a seductive smirk, motioning to the spot by her "It's payback time!" she really didn't have to repeat that twice. Ash lied down as he was told to and relaxed himself, knowing what is going to happen. And surely, he was right. She laid on top of him and her payback began in rather tame way, minus the fact that she was pressing her bare body against his, her breasts against his chest and her wet pussy teasing the bulge in his pants. She kissed him in the lips, relishing in his taste, while her palms were tangled in his hair and moving, messing it in the process. Then, she broke the kiss and went lower, her caressing his chest with her mouth, as her hands were tracing his muscles on his shoulders and arms.

She loved his body. Of course, it didn't have proportions of a strongman or bodybuilder, but Serena didn't even want that. No, that body of his was just a body of a young, healthy and fit man. A man who once traveled a lot, and who's daily job required him to be fit. He had just enough muscle for Serena to enjoy tracing them and stroking them, and to feel safe in his arms, and that was what she needed. Forget all that, she was sure that she could feel fully safe in his embrace when they were eleven years old, all these years ago.

Her kisses were getting placed lower and lower, until they had to stop because Serena had to get rid of his annoying jeans first, and even then, his boxers would be another obstacle. Soon enough, Ash's pants flew across the room, being tossed aside by Serena. Then, with a wide smile on her lips she traced the muscles on both of his legs with her palms, starting from his knees, then going upwards until her fingers slipped under his underwear.

At that, Ash swallowed in anticipation, supporting himself on his shoulders and watching his wife and his action. He couldn't wait for her "payback".

And Serena made him wait for a little bit still, before she slowly took his boxers off, revealing his rock-hard dick at display. His underwear was tossed carelessly aside, as the girl was solely focused on the meaty shaft before her. She licked her lips while absorbing the sight, before she wrapped her fingers around its base.

Ash was surprised at how gentle her hold was, it felt as Serena barely touched him. He gulped as he saw her naughty smile, as her mouth got closer to the tip of his cock, her lips paring slightly. She then gave it a soft kiss, then proceed to move her tongue through its entire length in equally gently way, as her previously free hand was massaging his balls. And she did all that while maintaining eye contact with her husband, if she could.

Ash was breathing heavily at her actions. He loved watching her do it. One, visual stimulation made an entire experience even better. Two, the eye contact was wonderful – not only it told him that Serena was not ashamed of her action and pretty much enjoyed herself, but also her gaze was conveying more than just lust. What he was seeing in her eyes couldn't be described as anything other than love. That never changed, even in instances she was taking nearly all of his length in her mouth.

But she still wasn't going that far right now. Actually, Ash noticed, she still was sticking to delicate teasing, barely grazing her skin with her lips, tongue and fingers. This kept for some time and Ash realized why she didn't really proceed further from here. This was her "payback". Slow, delicate caress, instead of more intense stimulation she knew he currently needed. He groaned in frustration, his realization being apparently very clear to her, since she sent him a naughty smirk.

Oh no, Ash thought. I waited hours for this, after you teased me before. I had to deal with Luna, and then there was goddamn interruption from Gary Fucking Oak. I may normally appreciate that kind of tease, but not today! I'm out of my freaking patience!

And he started to act on his thought, moving swiftly and abruptly, his penis being freed from Serena's fingers. She looked at him in astonishment, before uttering a squeal when he just grabbed her. She didn't know how that exactly happened, but just in few motions, she was lying on her stomach, a well-placed pillow separated her round butt and hips from the sheet, while her wrists were pinned down by Ash's hands, locked in firm grip. And she could feel his dick grazing her ass cheeks.

"A-Ash…" she started, looking back to see him "I think that-…"

She almost screamed when his cock abruptly entered her wet folds. Yeah, Ash knew what she wanted to say. Rear entry positions weren't really her favorites, but he didn't care at the moment. This naughty girl deserved some punishment. Plus, he was sure he'll be enjoying the pounding he's going to give her anyway.

Serena was moaning, gasping and breathing heavily, as she felt him mercilessly thrusting inside her pussy. At first, his sudden assault didn't feel that good due to all-but-delicate entry, but soon enough and inevitably, he started to stimulate all of her right nerves and hit just the right spot, the pillow helping with the right angle, making her more than willing to just lay there and take it all. She didn't resist him and she probably couldn't, with his strong grip on her wrists. She felt utterly on his mercy and she loved every second of it!

As for Ash, he kept his movements at constant and fast pace, he was groaning in pleasure. The sensation her pussy gave him, it clenching on his dick was truly the best! At first, Ash was very conscious of his wife's reactions, in case she wouldn't be content with roughness of his actions, but he neither saw nor heard anything that would require him to stop and apologize. As such, he allowed himself to be lost in his actions, outside world ceasing to exist the time being. There was only him, her and their connection. That was all that mattered.

Unsurprisingly, each thrust of his hips was decreasing his own frustration, and soon that nasty feeling was gone, replaced with something much better. His movements became more loving and gentle, his hands let go of her wrists and started caressing and moving all over Serena's body. She was moaning and panting heavily, as she looked back to gaze at him, her expression hasn't left much to interpretation, she was thoughtfully enjoying herself.

Ash felt that his fulfillment was going to happen soon enough and as he looked on her face, he felt a need to end this act some other way. In a way that was more to her liking. He slowed his movements down, only to cease moving completely.

"Ash… what are you…?" Serena asked, looking back, but stopped in mid-sentence. Her husband leaned forward towards her and kissed her on the neck.

"Shhh…" he whispered, then leaned even closer, his hand directed her chin towards him and then they joined their lips once again. After they were satisfied with the kiss (or maybe they just needed to breathe), they pulled away with a smile and Serena let herself be laid on her back by her husband's strong arms, this time with pillow on its rightful place, under her head. He laid on top of her and kissed her once again, supporting himself on his elbows, fingers of his palms intertwining with Serena's. With subtle, but not conscious movement of his hips, he asked for the entrance and Serena has granted it, spreading her legs wide, allowing him to join with her intimately once again.

Ash stated moving, this time more gently and soon enough he picked up his pace. This time, however, Serena wasn't as passive as before, she hugged her husband with her legs and was trying to push him even deeper into her with each of his movement. Hell, if their hands were not joined right now, she would definitely move them over his muscles, maybe grab his ass and eventually start scratching his back, knowing no other way to deal with intense sensations she was experiencing at the moment.

Feeling that the time of his fulfillment is approaching, mr. Ketchum looked at his wife, at her flushed, happy and loving face, yet again realizing how lucky man he was, to have such a wonderful woman as his wife. To have her unconditional love, support and devotion. And naturally, he wanted to give her the same. From a look of her face, and from her moans he could tell that she was going to come very soon. He let his gaze stick to hers, knowing how much she loves that. In fact, every position in which Serena could keep eye contact with Ash was her favorite. The feeling of closeness and intimacy she was receiving from it, as well as from their joined hands made the experience beyond wonderful.

Serena felt it building up in her, as her moans got louder and more frantic… Moments later the eye contact was broken, as she moaned loudly in pleasure, closing her eyes and finally reaching her sweet release. At that time, the look on her face was just perfect, and Ash was sure he will always be mesmerized by it, no matter how many times he is going to witness it. He felt his own orgasm incoming, and he hastened his pace, giving her pussy few last harsh and hard thrusts before he came inside of her with a long groan, all of his muscles tensing before he lay on her body. He pulled away from her and then placed himself beside her, lying on his back. As expected, she quickly cuddled up to him.

And then a perfect moment followed, their silence disturbed only by their breaths, as Serena's hand were busy tracing over his muscles. Ash's eyes meet his wife's and his heart skip a bit yet again today at her loving and content expression.

"That was amazing, honey…" he whispered to her, while playing with her blue ribbon in her hair. He had an impression he grew up to be fonder of this particular clothing accessory than her. His wife purred in response, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, my Queen…" he whispered to her, the distance between their faces closing.

"I love you too, sweetheart" she responded back, before her lips met his. The caress was gentle, passionate, loving and long, all at the same time.

"I hope I wasn't too rough with you…?" Ash asked uncertainly after they pulled away a bit. Serena gave him puzzling look "You know… when I ended the foreplay abruptly…" he clarified.

"Oh, no!" Serena responded with blush on her face "Not at all… You know, I don't really mind it like that from time to time…" she admitted, her face reddening even more.

"Weren't you going to tell me something back then?" Ash asked confused, he couldn't predict what his wife's response is going to be. Turned out, she giggled, but immediately after that her face took a sterner look, then she reached out to the nightstand. The Gym Leader observed her action with curiosity while she was searching for something in the drawer. Finally, she pulled out whatever she was hoping to find and showed it just before Ash's face.

A pack of condoms. Mr. Ketchum's face paled instantly.

"Somebody forgot to use Protect" Serena accused, poking his forehead with the pack and looking a little peeved "That's what I wanted to tell you back then" she clarified.

"I'm sorry, honey!" he apologized in panic and Serena's eyes softened.

"Well… I am rarely angry with you, and still I wouldn't be able to be angry with you for long. We both know that…" she started slowly "Buuuut… I wouldn't… really mind a second child…" she admitted, looking to the side.

"Really?" Ash questioned, and the only response he got was a slow nod "Don't you think one energetic kid like Luna is enough?" he grinned.

"If our second child would turn out to be just like her, then you'll just have to work harder for your reward, my dear" she said playfully, stroking his hair once again and Ash laughed. True, he would have to deal with two Lunas instead of one, before getting a laid with his wife.

"We'll see what future will bring" Ash stated "But honestly, it's not like I want to enforce the path Luna would take… But if she turns out to be our only child, I would appreciate her going on her own Pokemon journey, just like I did when I was kid…" at this, it Serena looked at him in confusion. In response to this, her husband gave her a very warm smile.

"Just think about it… Luna on her own journey, leaving us together like that…" he told her and Serena smiled at that, before her lips joined with his once again.

They'll need a lot of patience to wait until that day.

* * *

 _By this point I would like to thank you for reading it and I hope that fellow Amourshippers enjoyed what I wrote. If you feel like giving a feedback by dropping a review, please do, regardless if you liked the story or not. I don't feel being especially good in closing thoughts, so, let's wrap it up._

 _I hope you enjoyed!_

 _\- ZelgadisGW_

 _EDIT: I edited out one reference that wasn't supposed to make it to the final version. I was just having fun with my beta readers, so to speak. And thank you for all the reviews!_


End file.
